1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to strollers, and more particularly to a detachable front guider arrangement for a stroller wherein the front guider is constructed to be attached to and detached from the stroller, so as to change the front guider for different uses, such as a hand bar or a food tray, to fit the needs of the user
2. Description of Related Arts
Strollers, which have become becomes a necessity to every family having a young child or baby, are considered as a convenient tool to carry the baby or young child during outdoor activities such as foot traveling and shopping.
A conventional stroller comprises a front guider mounted on a front portion of a seat frame to protect the baby or young child. It also functions as a hand bar for the baby or young child to handle. Especially, during foot traveling, a vibration force may be transferred to the stroller through the wheels such that the hand bar is important to protect the young child and keep the young child in balance.
However, due to the position of the front guider with respect to the seat frame, the front guider may block the young child from getting in and out of the stroller. So, the parent must hug overhanging the young child into the stroller. Even though the front guider can be detached from the stroller, the original structure of the stroller must be altered to incorporate the front guider, thus complicating the attaching/detaching operation. Thus, the attachment between the stroller and the front guider must be rigid enough to protect the young child. Since the young child is soft and weak, any mistakes of the front guider may cause unwanted injury to the young child.
However, the hand bar has no use when the young child is eating, in which the parent must carry the food on one hand while another hand must take care of the young child. So, a food tray is a good idea to incorporate with the stroller for placing the food on the tray.